The Comeback of Doctor Bree
by tennisgirl77
Summary: When Mr. Davenport brings Bree's old doctor's toy kit to the Bionic Academy, Bree begins to miss the olden days of her playing doctor as a child. After feeling bad for teasing her, Adam, Chase and Leo decide to make it up to their sister by having one of them pretend to be a 'hurt' patient so she can once again become Doctor Bree. (Sequel to "Doctor Bree")


**Hello everyone! I'm back! I hope you all like this sequel as much as you liked the first. It takes place present day at the Bionic Academy. Enjoy!**

Donald Davenport hopped out of the hydro-loop and stepped into the Bionic Academy. In his hands was a black trash back that was filled with a bunch of old items that he had found in back at the house in a closet. He figured that some of the items in the bag were things that Adam, Bree and Chase would want to keep. After all, some of the items were some of their first possessions they had gotten as kids.

* * *

"Hey guys" Donald said to his children as he walked into the mentor dorm.

Adam, Bree, Chase were sitting on the couch talking and laughing about something that Leo had just showed them on a tablet he was holding. Their heads turned to their father as soon as they heard his voice.

"Oh hey Big D" Leo replied, "We were just talking about you."

"Leo was showing us pictures Eddy took of you sleeping a couple of years ago" Bree chuckled, "Man and I thought my sleeping face was ugly." She wiped away some tears that had been created from laughing really hard.

"Very funny" the billionaire replied as he frowned.

"Hey what's in the trash bag Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Oh, just a couple of old items I found in the closet back at the house. Most of these items are you, Adam and Bree's old toys and clothes back from when you were babies." He placed the bag on the table.

Adam opened up the bag and the children began to swim through the bag.

"Hey look" the oldest bionic cried as he pulled out a small toy from the bag, "My old action figure toy. I haven't seen this thing in ages. I used to love this thing."

"And look" Bree exclaimed, "My old teddy bear, Mr. Stuffy." She hugged her stuffed animal, "I used to do everything with my Mr. Stuffy. He was always there for me."

"Wow" Chase said as he pulled out a tiny little calculator from the bag, "My first calculator." He showed his item to Leo, "I got this when I was two."

"Yeah, after seeing a picture of it in a magazine he begged Mr. Davenport to get one for him" Bree informed.

"What a nerd" Adam blurted out, "Who gets a calculator for Christmas at two years old?"

"I did" Chase informed, "There's nothing wrong with getting mature toys at a young age."

Adam, of course, rolled his eyes.

"Look what I just found" Donald said as he pulled something out of the bag, "It's your old doctor's kit Bree."

The girl's eyes widened. "What?" she asked as she grabbed the doctor's kit out of the man's hands. She gazed at her old toy. Oh how much she had loved this thing. She used to play with it all the time. "I can't believe you found this Mr. Davenport. I was wondering what happened to this thing." She began to gaze at it again.

"Is it just me" Leo started, "Or does Bree look like she's in a trance?"

The boys glanced over at their sister.

"Bree used to love that doctor's kit" Chase explained to his brother as he pulled out a photo album from the bag, "She used to play doctor with me and Adam all of the time. Mr. Davenport always took a picture whenever she 'doctored us'." He opened the book.

"No" Adam protested, "Please don't remind me of those horrible times where I had to play patient." Adam always had hated when Bree had played doctor. He did not appreciate that he was always forced by Davenport to be her 'patient'. He had hated having to get his temperature checked every five minutes, or having to have his heart beat checked every second. But the one thing he hated most about Bree playing doctor was that after she had gave him a check-up, she never gave him a lollipop.

"Hey" Bree said to her older brother, "Some of my doctor skills saved you and Chase's lives."

"Sure they did."

Chase pointed at the pictures in the photo album "Here's a picture that Mr. Davenport took of Adam, Bree and me when I hit my head really hard against my capsule."

Leo looked at the picture that showed Adam and Bree hugging their two year old brother while he was asleep.

"Ooh I remember that" Bree stated, "Remember that Davenport?"

"I sure do" he mumbled, "That was one of the scariest moments of my life." He felt his heart rate increase.

"Oh look" Bree says pointing at another picture, "This pic was taken when Adam accidently stuck a bead up his nose."

Everyone laughed at the picture, except for Adam of course.

"How about this one?" Donald replied, "Bree, remember when you gave Adam a check up after he accidently locked himself up in his capsule?"

"I sure do" the bionic replied, "I spent ten minutes just trying to get Adam to stop crying."

Chase and Leo laughed.

"Alright" Adam said, starting to get irritated, "Can we be done talking about Bree's doctor years?"

"Ok ok fine" Leo replied, "We'll stop." He then began to look through the trash bag himself.

Bree looked back down at her doctor's kit and pulled out some of her tools that were inside of it. Deep inside, she really missed those days of being a doctor. It was actually pretty fun helping out her brothers with their injuries. If she wasn't already a bionic mentor, she would've gone to college and to get her doctor's degree. Being a doctor was really something she wanted to do.

"Miss being a doctor Bree?" Donald asked her.

"What?" she replied, "Well-"

"Of course she doesn't" Chase answered for her, "I think by now she knows that her little doctor game she used to play was pretend and unrealistic, right Bree?"

"Yeah" his sister nervously chuckled, "Right."

"Well" Donald said as he started to walk out of the room, "I'm heading back to the mainland. I have a lunch date with Tasha. See you guys." With that, he leaves.

"Are you going to throw that stupid doctor's kit away now?" Adam asked his sister.

"Uh no" she replied.

"Why not? It's not like you're going to become a doctor anytime soon. That would be ridiculous. I mean, you a doctor? Haha yeah right."

Bree felt a little hurt by what Adam had said. Even though it was true, she still had a little hope in her that somehow she would be able to become a real doctor. She chuckled nervously, "Yeah, right Adam." She then out her kit down on the couch and began to walk out of the room, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me." With that, she leaves.

Leo, noticing Bree's actions and expressions walked over to his brothers. "Guys" he says, "I think you hurt Bree's feelings."

"How?" Chase asked, "We didn't say anything mean."

"You guys basically made fun of her for wanting to be a doctor."

"Relax, it's not like she wants to be a doctor."

Leo raised his eyebrow.

"I mean" Chase started again, "It's not like she really wants to be a doctor does she?" There was silence, "Does she?"

"I have a feeling that she kind of does Chase."

"But she can't be a doctor" Adam told, "She's a mentor for bionic people. That's way better than being a doctor anyway."

"Maybe to her it isn't" Leo replied, "Come on guys. You saw it in her face. She really likes the idea of being a doctor. You saw how she looked at her doctor's kit."

Chase and Adam glanced at each other. They knew their brother was right. Bree had loved her doctor's kit very much.

"And you guys making fun of her made her feel bad about herself."

"We didn't mean to make her feel bad" Adam explained.

"Yeah" Chase added, "I guess we just weren't thinking. Maybe we should make it up to her."

"How?"

There was silence again. Suddenly, an idea popped into Leo's head.

"I know" Leo replied, "Maybe we can have her play 'doctor' again like she used to! One of us can pretend like we're sick or hurt or something and she can take care of us."

"Great idea Leo" Chase replied, "But who's going to be the patient?"

Leo and Adam stare at their brother with a smile.

"What? Nope. No way. I'm not playing the patient role. I say Adam should be the patient. He always was when we were younger."

"No way!" Adam screeched, "There's no way I'm going to let my temperature and heart beat get checked ever again! I say Leo should be the patient!"

"Hey why do I have to be the patient?" Leo asked.

"Because it was your idea."

"Well there is no way-"

Enough!" Chase exclaimed. He took a deep breath. "If we can't decide who's going to be the patient, then we'll just play rock paper scissors. Adam, we'll play the best out of three and the winner gets to play Leo."

"No fair" Adam replied, "Leo get's an advantage. I say we arm wrestle each other."

"Oh and that's perfectly fair, Mr. Super Strength!"

"Hey it was better than rock paper scissors. No one even knows what that is anymore."

"I have an idea" Leo butted in. "We'll draw sticks. Whoever picks the shortest stick has to play the role of the patient. Fair enough?"

"I guess" Adam mumbled.

"My idea was better" Chase muttered.

"Alright. Cool. I'll go get some sticks that were washed up on shore. I'll make sure to close my eyes and choose the sticks to be fair. I'll be right back." He walks out of the room and outside to find some sticks.

* * *

"This was so not fair!" Chase exclaimed once it was announced that he would be playing the role of his sister's patient.

"It was fair and square" Leo replied, "It's not our fault that you happened to draw the shortest stick."

Adam started to laugh, "Haha. You have to be the patient!"

"Shut up Adam" Chase mumbled.

"Ok Chase" Leo started, "You're going to pretend that you're hurt or sick or something so we can tell Bree that she has to help you get better."

"Can we do a rematch?"

"No."

"Ugh."

"Cheer up Chase" Adam says patting his brother on the back, "Playing patient won't be that bad."

"Says the guy who doesn't have to be the patient!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Alright, Chase, hurry up and think of how you're going to pretend like you need Bree's help."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Come on. If you figured out how to make a cloned android replica of yourself back when Giselle kidnapped you then you can most certainly figure out a way to trick Bree into thinking that you need her help."

"I could always hurt you and you wouldn't have to pretend" Adam suggested.

"I think I'm good Adam" Chase replied, backing away from his brother, "Hey I got an idea. I'll pretend to collapse. That should do the trick."

"Great idea" Leo told his brother.

"Can't I just knock him out with my super strength just for fun?" Adam asked.

His brothers glared at him.

"Chase act like you've collapsed" Leo orders, "I'll go find Bree and tell her that you've suddenly collapsed. Adam, you stay here and pretend to be trying to wake Chase up."

"Ok but I don't know if I can pull it off."

Leo exits the room.

Chase gets down on the floor and stretches his arms and legs out. He then closes his eyes and pretends to be unconscious. Adam leans down by his side.

"Hey" the older bionic said, "Chase I can still hear you breathing."

"Adam" Chase irritatingly responds, "I'm just unconscious. Not dead. I can still breathe."

"Oh."

After a couple of minutes, the boys hear footsteps running towards the room.

"They're coming" Chase whispered, "Start acting." He then becomes motionless.

Adam puts a concerned face on and gently tries to shake his brother awake. Leo and Bree soon come sprinting into the room.

"See?" Leo says, trying and failing to sound as normal as possible, "There he is."

He and Bree quickly ran over to their brother and knelt down next to Adam.

"Oh" Adam said, failing to try and sound like he wasn't acting, "I'm so glad you're here."

"What happened?" Bree exclaimed as she put a hand on her 'unconscious' brother's shoulder.

"I don't know. He just fell out and now he won't wake up."

"Chase?" Bree asked quietly, "Can you hear me?"

Of course, no answer came from her brother.

"Adam, put him on the couch."

"Alright." Adam picked up Chase and tossed him on the couch.

He then took a step back beside his brother as they watched their sister check Chase's pulse.

"Well?" Leo asked.

"He's breathing" the girl responded, "But I still don't know what's wrong with him. What was he doing before he collapsed? Was he eating anything? Exercising?"

"No nothing at all" Adam lied.

"Yeah" Leo added, "We were just talking and all of a sudden, he just collapsed."

Bree glanced down at her brother on the couch. She suddenly started to walk out of the room. Adam and Leo glanced at each other.

"What is she doing?" Adam whispered.

Leo ran over to his sister. "Bree what are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Mr. Davenport" she told, "He'll know what to do."

Leo blocked the exit door with his body. There was no way she was escaping out of his brilliant plan.

"Leo, move aside."

"Don't call Big D."

Ok, this was starting to go off the plan Leo was using. She couldn't call Mr. Davenport. That would ruin everything.

"Why not?"

"Big D w-wouldn't know….what to do" Leo squeaked out, "yeah, he wouldn't know what to do."

Bree gave her brother a 'really' look. How would he not know what to do? Mr. Davenport knows almost everything about her, Adam, Chase and Leo and their bionics.

"Are you crazy?" the girl replied, "Why wouldn't he know what to do? He's helped us before with things like this, so what makes you think that he wouldn't know what to do now?"

"Uh…no I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I think that you should help Chase instead."

Bree's eyes widened. "What?"

"I mean, you said that you used to play doctor right?"

"Well yeah, but I don't really know how to treat someone."

"You treated Adam and Chase in the past without a problem."

"Yeah, but that was just a silly game I used to play."

"Well we need you to be the doctor now. Chase can't wait for Big D." He then hands his sister her doctor kit and coat, "Please? It would mean a lot to me."

"Really?"

Leo nodded. Bree smiled. Yes, she was finally going to get her chance with using her doctor's kit for something legit. She knew that she should probably call Davenport about Chase, but then she rethought about it and figured that she could do anything that he could do.

"So" Dooley said, "Are you in or not?"

The girl nodded as she slipped on her jacket. "Alright. I'm in."

"Good." He took his sister's hand and he pulled her back over to the couch, where their siblings were located.

"Hurry Bree" Adam told his sister.

Bree picked up her doctor's kit and put her stethoscope around her neck. She then pulled out all the tools in her kit that she thought she needed.

"Do your doctor tools really work?" Adam asked.

"Of course they do Adam" his sister replied, "This isn't a cheap doctor's kit. Davenport assured me that mostly everything that came with the kit is 100% real." She then put the end of the stethoscope over her brother's heart. "His heart beat sounds normal. Hmm what should I do next?"She glances over at Leo.

"Don't look at me" Leo replied, "I'm not the doctor here."

The girl sighed. "You know what; I'm just going to call Davenport. I don't know what else to do." She begins to get up off the couch.

Chase at this point realized what was going on and decided to do something to help stop her from leaving. He pretended to begin to wake up.

"Uh…look Bree!" Adam cried, pointing down to his 'unconscious' brother, "He's waking up."

"What?" Bree turned back around to face her brother.

"Ugh" Chase groaned once he eyes were fully open, "W-where am I?"

"You're in the mentor dorm. Are you ok? What happened?"

"Uh…."

" _Talk nerd,"_ Leo thought to himself, " _Talk!"_

"Uh…." Since he couldn't think of anything to say, Chase decided that the best way to handle this situation was to pretend that he was in extreme pain, "OW!"

Bree jumped at his response. "What?" she exclaimed, "What's the matter?"

"Ow, I suddenly got really bad pain in my head" he then decided to over exaggerate it and he screamed again, "OW!"

Adam began to chuckle. Bree turned to face him and frowned. She didn't know what was so funny about their little brother being in pain.

"What's your problem?" the girl harshly asked her older brother, "How sick can you be to be laughing at a poor, sick, helpless child?"

"Hey," Chase interrupted, "I'm not a child."

"Hush, the doctor is speaking."

Chase rolled his eyes. Leo smirked.

Bree grabbed one of the couch pillows and placed it under Chase's head. "Well you're in luck Chase" she told, "Davenport's not here, but I'm here and I'm kind of a doctor."

Chase smiled, "Oh I'm soo glad a doctor's in the house."

"Wait" Leo said, "So you're not going to get Mr. Davenport Bree? What made you change your mind?"

"Oh I figured I can handle this" the girl replied, "After all, this doesn't look that serious. I should be able to handle it." She then starts to push Adam and Leo out of the room. "If you two will excuse me, I have to do a private check-up on my patient."

"Hey I thought family was allowed to stay in the room with the patient."

"Not at my doctor's office, now leave." With that, she pushes them out and walks back over to Chase. "Ok, I'm going to check your temperature now ok?"

Chase nods as Bree sticks a thermometer into his mouth. After it beeps she pulls it out, "98.6. Good." She puts her thermometer away. "Now I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Ok."

"Where exactly do you feel pain again?"

"Well it hurts here" He points to his head, "Here" He points to his stomach, "Here, here and here." He points to his leg, arm and foot."

"Hmm…really strange…" She examines him, "Well nothing seems to be broken. I think maybe you collapsed because you were dehydrated or something. Your body must be aching from your fall."

"Sounds good to me."

"I think a good cure for your condition would be a nice big bowl of ice cream."

Chase licked his lips. Hey maybe this whole patient acting thing wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Does a big bowl of ice cream sound good to you?"

"It sure does" Chase said with a smile, "Thanks Bree."

"I'll be right back with your ice cream in a second." She leaves the room.

Outside the room are Adam and Leo, who were eagerly waiting for Bree to come to them for results about their 'hurt' brother.

"Is he going to be ok doc?" Leo asked as serious as he could.

"He's going to be just fine," she assured her brothers, "I hope. He just seems dehydrated for now. I'm going to the café to get him some ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Adam asked, "Can you get me some?"

"Sorry Adam. I only get things for patients."

Adam growled as Bree skipped off.

"Not fair" Adam grumbled.

"You could always go and get ice cream yourself" Leo informed.

"Yeah but it's not as fun." He walked out of the hall and towards the cafeteria, dragging his feet along leaving Leo alone.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Chase was getting pampered hand and foot by his older sister. Besides being annoyed at getting his temperature and heart rhythm checked every five minutes the bionic was actually enjoying being Bree's patient. She fluffed his pillows for him, she fed him ice cream, she took over his mentoring classes for him and even read him his favorite science magazine. Though he felt bad that she didn't know that he was not really hurt he knew that all of this was for a good cause.

Leo felt really proud of himself. He had made such a brilliant plan. Bree now wasn't sad, but was instead happy. She was kind of living her dream. He just hoped that she would never find out about this whole plan.

Adam on the other hand was starting to get a little jealous. Chase was getting all the attention, he was getting dessert, he was eating dessert, he got to take a long hour nap while he had to mentor some bionic students and he also got read some of his dumb science magazines as well! " _Playing the part of the patient looks more fun than what I thought"_ the bionic thought to himself.

* * *

"Chase can you pretend to get better so I can get a turn at getting hurt?" Adam asked his brother as he plopped down on the chair across from the couch.

All three brothers were in the mentor dorm now. Bree had just left a couple of minutes ago to use the bathroom.

"No" Chase replied, "I like being the patient. I get whatever I ask for. It's like I'm a king or something!"

"Chase" Leo started, "At first, this whole hurt stunt was cute, but now I think you're just taking advantage of Bree."

"What? No I'm not."

"You've ordered her to make you three milkshakes at once!"

"I didn't order her! I asked her. She didn't have to make them for me. Besides, she asked if I wanted anything. I'm not taking advantage of her!"

"Whatever. I just think now would be a good time to start…you know, acting like you're better."

"What?! No! I like being 'hurt'!"

"Well" Adam started, "Did your brain ever think that maybe Leo and I wanted to be patient after you?"

"Let me think….NO! You and Leo were the ones who didn't want to be the patient at first."

"That was before we knew that we would get dessert and royal treatment if we did play patient!"

"Yeah" Leo adds, "Plus, I recall I that you didn't want to play the role of the patient either 'Mr. King'. We had to draw sticks remember?!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he replied, "You're just jealous that I drew the shortest straw!"

"We're not jealous!"

"It sure sounds like it!"

Leo took a deep breath. He then turned to face Adam. "Adam, throw him off of the couch please."

"With pleasure" Adam began to lift Chase off the couch when they heard a loud voice.

"ENOUGH!"

The boys turn to see Bree standing in the door to the room. Her face was redder than a tomato. She was also on the verge of crying.

"B-Bree" Leo stuttered out, "We-"

"Save it Leo" the girl replied walking up to her brothers, "I. Heard. Everything."

The brothers gulped.

"How could you?" Her throat tightened, "What kind of joke is this? You guys mocked me and then tricked me into being Chase's slave?" She began to cry, "This all was just to make fun of me liking to play doctor."

"No!" Leo replied, "Bree we can explain- "

"I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you guys would do this to me." She took off her doctor's coat and threw it at Chase, "I'm done. I'll be in the cafeteria." She began to march out of the room.

Adam, Chase and Leo felt horrible. They didn't mean to make their sister feel bad. They were really just trying to help her, but I guess they let their heads get carried away. Adam soon snapped out of his inner thoughts and began to run towards his sister.

"Bree wait" he said. While trying to get to his sister, he accidently tripped on the rug on the floor and he crashed onto the floor, head first. His head slammed into the hard floor and he crumpled to the floor, motionless.

"Adam!" Leo and Chase cried as they knelt down by their brother's side.

Bree turned around to see what all of the commotion was about.

Leo shook his brother's shoulders but he remained unresponsive, "Adam" he said, "Adam are you ok? Adam speak to me!"

"He's not answering!" Chase cried.

"Bree, help us. Adam's knocked himself out."

"Haha very funny guys" Bree said to her brothers as she walked over to them, "You think I'm falling for another one of your stupid pranks? Adam's not unconscious."

"Bree" Chase said as he looked up at his sister, "We're not tricking you this time. I swear. Adam really is hurt."

"Yeah" Leo added, "And we need your help. Call Big D, get somebody."

Bree was about to make another remark when she stared into her brothers' eyes. Their eyes showed fear. _Maybe they're not kidding._

"Oh you guys aren't kidding are you?" she asked as she quickly knelt down by Adam's side. "He's really unconscious isn't he?"

Leo and Chase nodded.

"Bree we're really sorry about tricking you" Chase apologized, "We promise that we'll never do something like that ever again."

"Yeah" Leo added, "Now you have to have to help Adam. I'll call Big D, but he probably won't be able to get over to the island until another couple of hours when this thunderstorm ends."

The three look out the window to see it pouring down raining.

Bree took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She thought of what to do.

"Ok" she said, "Put him on the couch. Gently."

Chase and Leo nodded as they placed Adam on the couch. Bree carefully slid the couch pillow under her brother's head.

"What now?" Leo asked.

"I think we wait for him to wake up" Chase answered.

Bree checked Adam's pulse. "He's breathing" she informed, "So that's good. Hopefully he wakes up soon."

With that, the siblings waited patiently for their brother to wake up.

* * *

Adam soon woke up after about ten minutes. At first he was a little confused as to what happened and to where he was, but after a while he remembered what had happened. Even after apologizing to Bree and telling her that she didn't have to, she still pampered her older brother. She made him milkshakes and fluffed his pillows.

"How are you feeling now Adam?" Chase asked as he plopped down into the chair across from the couch.

"My head still hurts" he answers, "But I'm glad I don't have a concussion."

"Here's your milkshake" Bree says as she walks into the room. She hands her brother the glass.

"Thanks" he says to her, "Thanks a lot." He starts to sip on his drink.

"I called Big D" Leo says as he puts his cell phone back into his pocket, "He said he will be on his way as soon as the storm ends."

"Good" Chase replies. He then sighs."Bree once again we're all really sorry, especially me. I took advantage of the situation and I'm truly sorry."

"It's ok, I guess" Bree replied, "It was fun taking care of a patient even if that patient wasn't even really hurt." She smiled.

"We're sorry we told you that you couldn't be a doctor earlier too. It's possible that you can be a doctor and mentor if you want to."

"You really think so?"

"Yup."

"And we think you would make an excellent doctor." Leo added.

"Really?"

"Of course. The way you took care of Adam and Chase; you seem professional."

"Wow. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Bree stands up. "Now let's all go and make ourselves some milkshakes and let Adam rest, huh?"

"Sounds good to me" Leo and Chase said at the same time.

"Sounds good to me too" Adam adds as he yawns.

Leo and Chase walk out of the room as Adam falls fast asleep. Before Bree leaves the room, she takes one last look at her doctor's kit and doctor's jacket. She smiled and then walked out of the room. It felt good to use her old kit again and wear her old jacket again. She hoped she would be using it plenty more of times in the future.

 **Hope you all liked it. Sorry if the ending was bad. What'd you think? Did you like it? What was your favorite part? School starts in two days for me so I may not be updating my stories as quickly as I used to. Make sure to leave a review for me and thanks for reading!**


End file.
